The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Some motor vehicles include a dual clutch transmission with a pair of operating clutches which drive a pair of input shafts. The input shafts may be located on opposite sides of an output shaft or may be located concentrically between spaced-apart output shafts. A plurality of synchronizers selectively couple rotatable gears associated with the shafts to achieve forward and reverse gear ratios. Typically, the dual clutch transmission is under the direction of a controller that provides a lock-up profile for launching the motor vehicle. The lock-up profile, however, sets the engine speed targets as a function of the accelerator pedal position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dual clutch transmission with an improved lock-up profile.